Air filtering is performed in residential and commercial buildings and in many industrial applications. The aim is to capture as many small particles as possible e.g. minimum efficiency reporting value of 12-13 with very low cost e.g. $10 disposable filtering media. For residential applications a thin filter e.g. 1″ is desired with very small pressure drop e.g. 0.1 inch of water column.